The charging and exhausting of alternative sides of a piston in an air cylinder is accomplished by a pneumatic control assembly either connected directly to the cylinder ports or remotely mounted from the cylinder. Where complex machinery requires a number of pneumatic operated cylinders to provide mechanical push-pull forces, efficient design of the machine does not always provide enough space for cylinders to be controlled by directly mounted control assemblies. In these situations, the cylinder must be controlled by a separate control assembly remotely mounted from the cylinder. Flexible hoses interconnect the control assemblies with alternative sides of the pistons to provide the required fluid communication necessary to operate the cylinders.